Ai De Ne?: Is it Love?
by Akari Monkers
Summary: Co-writed by Vanessa-chan. It seems everyone is falling in love at Domino Junior High. What happens when the two new students capture the hearts of Ryou, Yami, and Bakura? Slight language and abuse. R/OC, YB/OC, J/M, Y/T, S/S
1. Nobody's Fool

Ai de ne?-Is it love?  
  
This is one of my first stories on here so if you like it that's great if you don't, that's okay to so I suggest you try it out. If you write a review than try to be nice in it `cause I'm worst than Bakura when I get mad, so don't try to make me that way.  
  
Vanessa-chan: She's more psycho then ever angry. .  
  
Darby: Shut up Vanessa. Say that again and I will kill you!  
  
Vanessa-chan: You can't kill me. Who 's the one who has two years writing expierence?  
  
Darby: grumble* I can always kill you at school though. Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Vanessa: pouts* Why me? *sigh* Darby, or I, Vanessa-chan the all-powerful co-writer , don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any other thing. I do own myself and Darby owns herself. _ Did that even make sense?  
  
/Yugi talking to Yami/ //Yami talking to Yugi//  
  
~Ryou to Bakura~  
  
~~Bakura to Ryou~~  
  
Chapter 1 Nobody's Fool  
  
//I'm sorry for not letting you in, aibou// Yami's voice aroused in Yugi Mutou's mind, like a wind turing into a hurricane.  
  
/Why?! You've cut me off for some time now, are you scared or are you hiding something?/ Yugi was very frusterated, Yami didn't reply to whenever Yugi talked to him for days!  
  
Yami looked confused by this sudden question and did not answer. Just then, Yugi's Grandfather called from down stairs.  
  
"Yugi! Get down here or your breakfast will get cold!" Solomon Mutou called, having a surprising loud voice for someone his age. Yugi sighed as he opened the door.  
  
"I'm coming, Grandpa!" Yugi broke the link as he raced downstairs, for his breakfast was getting cold at the moment.  
  
(D/N: You've been reading too many old fashioned fantasies .)  
  
(V/N: Anything wrong with fantasy?!)  
  
The fifteen-year-old boy, who was shorter than your average teenager with tri-colored hair, and a dark shade of amethyst eyes, that held so much innocence, raced down at his grandfathers call.  
  
"You're late for school Yugi, hurry up!  
  
Yugi hurridly ate his breakfast, slung his backpack over his shoulder, and raced to school without even saying goodbye. He barely made it inside before the school gates closed. He hurridly put on his inside school shoes, before rushing to his classroom and flinging open the stormy colored sliding door.  
  
That day at school, the students all expected a new student from across the country to come join the class. The room of muttering soon came to a brink of silence.  
  
"Good morning, class. As some people know, we have a new student joining us. Please welcome Vanessa Hikari. Please treat her with kindness and make her feel welcome. Now, why don't you sit by Ryou Bakura?" Ms. Sensei explained, pointing to the empty desk.  
  
(D/N: Another one of Vanessa's "funny" puns. Not so funny, is it?)  
  
Ryou was amazed that the girl had gotten the seat next to him. She had wavy copper hair going past her shoulders, and chocolate brown eyes to rival his own. He didn't know what to say to her when she sat down next to him except "Hi, my name is Ryou Bakura." After saying that he felt utterly stupid. 'Of course she knows my name' he thought.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Bakura. I hear that you prefer to be called by your family name," Vanessa greeted kindly. Ryou could barely keep himself from blushing. What was coming over him? He never felt like this around a girl.  
  
"Where do you come from?" Ryou asked dumbly, feeling stupider by the minute, also his face turning a shade of red each second.  
  
"I come from Montana in the US, you know, the fourth largest state?" Vanessa replied, hoping the Japanese boy knew about the states.  
  
"So you live in all those forests? You must have met different kinds of animals. We hardly get any in Domino, the only 'forest' we have is Domino Park," Ryou replied stupidly.  
  
"Not all are so friendly, but many of them are cute like Wolves, Cougers, and many others," Vanessa replied enthusiastically.  
  
'How can she think those animals are cute? I'll never get girls and animals,' Ryou thought as Vanessa launched into a lengthy explanation, Ryou hanging onto her every word.  
  
Then a voice in Ryou's head came in the scene. It was Bakura to say his part in this.  
  
~~How do you do this? You always go for the little goody girls. I mean, come on, can't you see she is just another one of those softhearted ding- dong heads that you always go looking for. She's so ugly with that ugly copper color of hair. Also, look at those brownish looking eyes. She'll pick you up and spit you right out at the beginning. Then you'll just be standing there saying what a butt head she is to do that to you. So take my advice and just forget about her~~  
  
~You hardly know her~ Ryou replied, closing off the mind link. He felt Bakura nagging at him to open the mind link, but he ignored it as he helped Vanessa in math.  
  
Vanessa didn't know anyone there except Ryou, so she was completely lost as to where she needed to go.  
  
'I hate going to a new school! I don't know anyone and I can't find Bakura!' she whined silently in her mind. She saw a brownish-red head come over to her, her cerulean eyes sparkling.  
  
"Need help? I'm Tea Gardner," Tea greeted.  
  
Vanessa looked at the floor nervously. "Sure.I guess."  
  
Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!! It looks like that's the end of this chapter. Yes I will make more than just this one so shout now. Yaaaaaaa!!! See next time preview at bottom. Yo  
  
Vanessa-chan: Is she trying to imitate those karate people in Rush Hour 2?  
  
Darby: What are you talking about? I am NOT trying to mimic them!  
  
Vanessa-chan:*rolls eyes* Sure. Whatever you say..  
  
*Next time*  
  
Ryou is falling in love with Vanessa; Barf from Bakura. Thing is Yami sort of is too. Who is going to get the girl? Another new girl comes to town but does everyone like her? No, but Bakura sure does! She is a little bit scary and bizarre. What is she going to do when she has no friends? Everyone is in love except Joey and Tristen. Tea and Yugi are on a dating spree than makes even me wonder what is to happen. I mean even the characters in the story are baffled to this recent turn of events. All next time, so don't keep your panties up in a bundle. Hope you like it. 


	2. Things I'll Never Say

Ai de ne?-Is it love?  
  
To tell you the truth, I think this is pretty good for my first story. I'm on a roll. I just hope that you like it too. Here is chapter two for ya. Enjoy!!!  
  
Vanessa-chan: Really? You forgot to give me, the all-powerful co-writer, credit.  
  
Darby: All-powerful? Just do the disclaimer.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Why do you have me doing the disclaimer?! (Sees Darby glare) *sighs* Darby and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do own ourselves.  
  
Darby: (rolls eyes) Well, we need to work on that all-powerful thing, but this story is just as good as the last.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Things I'll Never Say  
  
//Yami and Yugi//  
  
//So, what do you think about the new girl, Vanessa, Asked Yugi to Yami//  
  
//Something about her makes me fell like the world can be different than I ever thought it could be, aibou. //  
  
//Don't tell me that you like her `cause that means that you have a rival. //  
  
//What do you mean by "a rival", does someone else like her? Who? //  
  
//Yes, someone does like her other than you. He thinks she is a nice person like him. Of coarse, Bakura is about ready to hurl right on her so I don't know what is to happen with that? //  
  
// Ryou likes her? I must think on this subject for a while so please go back to school, aibou. (starts to grumble) //  
  
So after the conversation with Yami, Yugi went to school with his two friends, Joey Wheeler and Tristen Taylor. At the school, they met up with Tea and went to class.  
  
They all waited an extensive time for the new student to come into the classroom. Finally, she came in. The whole class gasped at the sight of her. It was like a dark cloud had just walked into the classroom. The girl was dressed in black all the way down to her shoes. The only two things that were not black was her hair, which was a Light-chocolate color, and her eyes of which were that of a night of no moon.  
  
"Tell us a little bit about yourself?" asked Ms. Grovies. The new student gave a sudden bitter look to the teacher as if she was about to penetrate him with her stare. "My friends call me D.J; you call me Kuroi Ookami. Okay?" Everyone was just still with fear or was it amazement.  
  
She ended up sitting next to Ryou. He was scared out of reasoning.  
  
But Bakura was like, awesome!!! She had everything Bakura liked in girls; she was a bad girl. He needed a date with her. Of coarse Ryou heard the whole thing. You are not thinking about what I think you're thinking about, are you? I'm not going out with her even if I'm in your form. No way, josé.  
  
V/N: I thought that I was with both of them? D/N: No way, Bakura is so mine. Besides, you are the one who's with Ryou.  
  
Just then the bell rang and class was dismissed. They would have to resume the discussion later. At the moment, Ryou was going to ask Vanessa on out on a date. He didn't know how he was going to approach her to ask. But then, sadly, Joey interrupted telling him that Yugi and Tea were now dating. As glad as Ryou was for them, he had just missed his chance to ask out Vanessa.  
  
That night the whole gang had a party to celebrate the union between Yugi and Tea. The couple was as wracked as any ever known. It was the best to them, everyone surely agreed with them. They were happier than when a fox gets in a chicken coop. It was love.  
  
That's the end of chapter two but worry not, there is more to come. See preview for next time at bottom. Ja~ne  
  
Vanessa-chan: Doesn't the all-powerful co-writer get any say in this? Darby: I hoped not! Vanessa-chan: Eh? But why? This is my story too! Darby: Just hurry and go to the preview before she explodes!!!!  
  
*Next time*  
  
Will Ryou ever get to ask Vanessa out? It turns out that the new girl is a wicked good duelist so as usual, Yami asks her to duel him, who will win? Bakura is on a roll to Kuroi Ookami and is going in for bait to a relationship. It is just battle of the boys as Mai and Joey start a little fire along with Tristian and Seto fighting over Serenity. This is just getting out of hand. See it all next time here.  
  
V/N: Hey, I want Ryou to ask me out now!!! D/N: No!!!! 


	3. Anything But Ordinary

Ai De Ne? :Is It Love?  
  
Whoa! Can you believe that I'm on chapter three? I may not be the best writer in the world but I think this is a good story compared to what I usually write. Usually I start the story with Yami and Yugi, So I'm starting differently than normal. Now read away.  
Vanessa-chan: Again you forgot to give credit to the all-powerful co- writer!!  
  
Darby: You are not an all-powerful co-writer!! If anyone here is all- powerful, it's me!!! Vanessa-chan: You?! I did the editing in this story!!  
Darby: Just do the disclaimer before you blow into a million pieces.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Darby or I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! We do own ourselves in the story. There, I said It.  
  
Darby: Good! Heres the story.  
*Next day at school*  
  
That day, the normal chitter-chatter of the class was not heard as Darby came into the class.  
  
Today, Bakura was in the classroom, not Ryou. He was planning to make the first move towards a relationship with the chocolate haired girl with blackness in her eyes. "Hey" He said as he approached her. When he came to her She thought 'Why did he even come near her.' All she did was act like she didn't want his help or even want him around.  
  
That made Bakura want to try even harder. "What do you want? Just so you know, I'm not intent on going out with you. So don't even try to ask!" said the girl. Bakura was dumbfounded that she knew what he was going to ask her, but he was relentless to this answer. He still asked anyway. " Do you want to go out with me. I won't take no for an answer." He told her. All she did was sigh in a deep breath, then the bell rang and poor Bakura never got an answer.  
  
Ryou was getting tired of this so he decided to get out in the open. That day, class just droned on and the day seemed to last an age.  
  
That's when Ryou found his courage to ask Vanessa out. " Hey, Vanessa. D-do you maybe go, um, maybe want to go on a date w-with me?" Asked Ryou. He waited patiently for the answer. She finally got to a point and then the copper haired answered. " To tell you the truth, I've kind of been trying to ask you the same thing for a couple weeks now. It just seems that you're always surrounded by friends. So, the answer is of course, yes." He was quiet with happiness the rest of class.  
  
School was out and everyone was going to the arcade for duels for the tournament. Even Darby was there. The one thing she noticed was that everyone was there with a date except her. Yugi was with Tea, Joey was with a girl who looked like she cared too much for good looks, and a dark looking boy (Seto) who Darby sort of thought was cute was in the corner fighting with another pointy haired dude (Tristian) for a girl who looked like she was related to Joey. Ryou was even there with his new girlfriend, Vanessa.  
  
It just made her sick to see all of these "couples" here to date and duel at the same time. That's when she noticed something over by Yugi. The puzzle around his neck became light and he was unexpectedly taller and older than usual. That's when he came over to ask her to a duel. " Okay, but I must say that I am actually a good duelist," she said with loathe in everyone of her words. The game was set out. They flipped a coin and Yami went first. " For my first turn, I'll play Summoned Skull in attack mode and I also put this card face-down on the field."  
  
2500/1200  
  
"Well, that was a good first move, but now it's my turn." Said the girl with venom dripping from her imaginary fangs. After drawing her first cards, she gave him an evil smirk. "For my first part I, summon Curse of Dragon to the field (2000/1500). Now, I also use the magic card Ookazi which attacks your life points directly. Along with the monster I just got, the damage is 2800.  
  
Yugi: 5200 Kuroi: 8000  
  
" Be careful Yugi, I just might draw my Wingweaver, and then you'll be sorry." Yugi's friends were thinking this is the end of Yugi. Is it? We'll see!  
  
Don't you just love cliffhangers? Well I do, so that's all for this time. See preview below.  
  
Vanessa-chan: You forgot me again. Darby: I meant to. Vanessa-chan: *sweatdrops* Is it because I talk too much? Darby: Hey, you guessed correctly! Now lets go to the previews!!  
  
*Next time*  
Yami wins the duel by just a hair in the scores. Bakura finally gets the answer from Darby. Is it good or bad? Yami is amazed at the power of the girl he just dueled and finds that he seems to remember her face from the ancient Egyptian times. Is it true? He starts to get feelings for her. Are they true? All in the next chapter so don't cry! See ya. 


	4. From The Inside

Ai De Ne?: Is It Love?  
  
Holy crap! Can you believe that I'm on chapter four? I think this time I'll say thanks to the non-all-powerful co-writer for the editing she did on this story.  
  
Vanessa-chan: The all-powerful co-writer gets the credit she so willingly worked for.  
  
Darby: Shut-up you weirdo/psycho. What the hell do you think that you deserve that much credit for?  
  
Vanessa-chan: Did you have a bad day?  
  
Darby: Yes, I feel like crap and I want to tell Justin H. to kiss my white American behind, I am so over him!  
  
Vanessa-chan: *sweatdrops* I'll just do the disclaimer so she can blow of some steam. Darby or I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do own ourselves. Lets get to the story.  
  
~~Yami / Yugi~~ ~~Yugi / Yami~~  
  
~~Ryou / Bakura~~ ~~Bakura / Ryou~~  
Chapter Four  
  
From The Inside  
The duel was one that would not be an easily forgotten one. The two in it are not one's to be simply beaten in this kind of a battle. Tea, Joey, Tristian, and Ryou thought that was the end of Yami being the King of Games. It was the emptiness of the feeling in it that made them unsure of the turnout.  
  
Then an unexpected thing happened to the girl. She took a long gasp as if she was having trouble breathing and placed her hand down on her deck as a meaning of defeat. Then she fell to the ground in a coma. The whole YG team called the ambulance. It was so sudden they were practically in shock. Even the doctors didn't know what to think of the dealings. It was even stranger when, after about a half-hour, the girl got up and walked out the hospital door.  
  
V/N: Is this strange or what? And just think, Darby's twisted mind came up with this by herself. She really needs to stop reading those kinds of things that keep it really freaky.  
  
D/N: And you think it's bad that I criticize what she reads!  
  
The next day, the girl that was called Kuroi Ookami didn't show-up for school. The earlier day had terrified everyone out so much; they were glad that she wasn't there. She wasn't even sure what had happened to her the previous day. It scared her. She felt nauseous. That day she went to school late. That day she felt like finally giving Bakura his answer. At recess she found him out and went to talk to him.  
  
Of course we all know that it was Ryou.  
  
"So, the other day, Bakura asked me out. Do you think I can talk to him?" said Darby.  
  
'How does she know that it was Bakura and not me', thought Ryou. Anyhow, he let Bakura out of the necklace to talk to her. Bakura was ecstatic that she was going to answer his question.  
  
She began with "I've been thinking about this for a long time. So I've thought that, if it's at the correct time, I'd be just fine to go on a date with you." Bakura was as happy as when Ryou got his answer. "I'll pick you up at about 6:00pm if Ryou lets me borrow the car." And that was the date they planned on. After that he ran of screaming "Hell ya."  
  
Darby: Okay, that's the end of this fucking chapter. The next one might take a while to finish. So just ignore my potty mouthed head.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Watch that crap mouth of yours!  
  
Darby: As if you don't have one of your own. So go poop in it!  
  
Vanessa-chan: No comment  
  
Darby: The previews are below.  
  
*Next time*  
  
Ryou and Bakura decide to do a double date with Vanessa and Darby. They soon find that it's not the best idea in the world. Seto defeats Tristian to finally get Serenity. What happened to Darby when she fainted at the duel? Is this going to end badly? ^_^ See it soon on the next chapters. 


	5. Me, Myself, and I

Ai De Ne? : Is It Love?  
  
All I can say right now is that this chapter is probably going to be a happy ending one. Hope you think so. Read the comments below.  
  
Darby: Uhhm? First of all, most of you think that I like those words, don't you? That's because I have a tendency to cuss a lot. Sorry about that. I'm a fucking' idiot, aren't I? How would you feel if your dog ran away on her own birthday!?  
  
Vanessa-chan: You should be sorry you baka! This is supposed to be a G- rated story for lordly sakes! You don't generally cuss in G-rated stories!  
  
Darby: You could have just accepted my apology. Besides, I don't think that I'll be able to live down my so-called lost dog. Just so you all know, I did find my dog at the pound and went straight to get her. So don't fret.  
  
Disclaimer: Vanessa and I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do own ourselves.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Well, I didn't do the disclaimer so I'm happy. Here's the story!!!  
  
Chapter 5 Me, Myself, & I  
It was the night for Ryou, Vanessa, Bakura, and Darby to go on their double date. Both the boys were nervous about the finale of the date. They hoped it would end well.  
  
Ryou was wearing his blue sweater with his black jeans and some ordinary chain necklace around his collar. Bakura however was wearing a long sweater that had a Mini-me picture on it. His pants were black and baggy. He decided to dye his hair the color black with a slight white color on the top tips of the jelled spikes he put in his hair. He had also cut his hair for a short time.  
  
As the boys made there way to the girls home, (they were temporarily staying in the same rental) the girls were busily getting ready to go on the date. Vanessa was trying to find the pants that went to her white blouse. Currently, she had had no luck in finding them. Of course, Darby's idea of a good outfit was way different than what the normal girl would wear. She was wearing an energy halter-top that went over her stomach. The good thing is she had a pretty tight & skinny tummy. She also wore some loose fitting jeans with holes in both knees. As you well know, she was trying to get Bakura to dump her because she already liked someone else that lived in Montana.  
  
D/N: His name is to remain anonymous because it's the guy that I really do have a major crush on.  
  
V/N: Oh! Do you mean..... Dustiekins?  
  
D/N: Vanessa! His name is not "Dustiekins! It's Dustin. Oops!!! *Sweatdrops* Your going to forget that!!! Now, Vanessa is in deep trouble. (Pulls out a water gun that is bigger than a bazooka and starts to spray Vanessa.  
  
V/N: HELP!!!!! Just get back to the story!!!  
  
They all met at the door. " We might have to get out of here before my parents hear me. Technically, I'm not allowed to date!" whispered Darby. Just then the sound of aroused parents surrounded them. "RUN!! IT'S MY PARENTS!!!" They all ran for their lives away from the sound of Darby's parents. Behind them, they heard things like, "Come back here with my daughter!" and "Darby, that boy looks dangerous." The four ran away screaming bloody murder.  
  
They decided to crash at the arcade. They played DDR and did some pinball games, but got bored after a while and went to the park. On the way there, the band got some ice cream since it was such a nice evening. At the park, Ryou and Vanessa talked while Darby and Bakura went, chased squirrels and burned them to a crisp.  
  
"So, Ryou, how long have you live here?" asked Vanessa innocently.  
  
"As long as I can remember, I was born here." Answered Ryou. It was true that Ryou had never really been anywhere in his life besides Japan. His whole life was here. He first had thought that he would never leave this place until he met Vanessa. Now, he felt like he never wanted to stay, he wanted to go out and see all the wonders of this big world with Vanessa at his side.  
  
As they talked, Bakura and Darby decided they had burned every single squirrel in the park, and sat down. They watched the squirrels' burn and making sad little squeaking sounds. They thought of it as romantic! Of all the things in the world, they thought that as romantic. Although Darby was having fun, she still did not want to get in a relationship with Bakura. " Bakura, I think you really know how to have fun and all, but I don't think that we should see each other any more. I'm sorry, but I have to go." With that, Darby got up and ran away.  
  
Well, that's the end of. CHAPTER FIVE!!!!! MY GOD!!! Well thanx for your reading.  
  
Darby: Wait till you see what happens. It is the best thing that's ever happened in this damn story. So I have to go fucking kill my sister. Bye~~  
  
Vanessa-chan: Boy does she ever have a potty mouth. Ja~ne  
  
*Next time*  
  
(Chapter 6) Bakura is pondering why Darby went away from him and is a total wreak. Ryou and Vanessa are going steady, as are Serenity and Seto. (Chapter 7) Something happens to one of the characters. See it all here.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Are Ryou and me going to get married?  
  
Also see the story: Kuroi Tsuki~ Tsuki no nai Yoru~ By: Vanessa-chan 


	6. Family Portrait

Ai De Ne? - Is It Love?  
  
Chapter 6. I have done so well. Now is the story why Darby is so different.  
  
Darby: Me a different kind of dumb ass.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Spare us your potty mouth this time. We do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. We do own all extra characters. R&R soon.  
  
Chapter 6 Family Portrait  
Darby's POV  
  
As I ran from the boy in the park, my heart felt as if running was making it rip in half. Cold tears ran down my pale cheeks. Still I ran. Why was this happening? I hardly know this boy and yet I was having trouble leaving him. No! Keep running. He's just a boy. You don't have any feeling for him. He's just a pawn in my little game. I don't need him. I have a boyfriend. I can't lose that boy. I love him. Not Bakura.  
  
As she ran, Ryou, Vanessa, and Bakura noticed something. She became much slower and then stopped altogether. That's when it hit her again. She collapsed to the ground. They all ran to her. Was she even breathing this time? No, she wasn't! That's when Yami came to the scene. "What did you do to her?" he said furiously. This was the guy that had never had a crush. Why was he acting like that for Darby? Was it because he liked her? No way!  
  
The only person with a phone called 911 or whatever the hospital number is. She was taken there. Bakura stayed by her side all night until Ryou said that he wanted to come out. That was the whole story.  
  
The next day, she was at school. Bakura came out of the body and put Ryou in. " Darby, Hey Darby! Are you okay? What happened last night?" asked Bakura quickly. "Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk to you right now or ever, do you hear me. Last night was one of the worst decisions I've ever made. I have a boyfriend so don't keep stalking me with Q&A games." She blurted in a loud voice so that everyone was staring at them. Darby Walked away from the place Bakura stood in shock. Why was she acting so blunt? Yami was to find out before them all.  
  
The girl decided to walk home that day. Yugi ran after her. "Stop now, Darby." He said. Suddenly his eyes lost all the innocence of a child and turned into the cold stare of want. " You heard what I said to Bakura, just leave me alone!" she screamed. "I just want to help you. Hold still!" She struggled as he grabbed her arm. "Why are you so unwilling to share a relationship?" She could feel a crawling in her head as if he was searching through her thoughts. "STOP I MEAN IT. STOP IT NOW. I DON'T WANT YOU TO KNOW. QUIT!!!" she shrieked.  
  
In her mind her found what he was looking for. He looked into a memory she had in there. He opened the link.  
  
"Mother please stop fighting with father. It's not the way you two are supposed to act to each other." Said the 4-year-old version of Darby. "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE GO DAMN BAKA." Answered her mother.  
  
Why was this the reason you ask? After a mother teaches her daughter this stuff, she acts like that. This was why. Why she was so cruel and afraid to get in a relationship. Her Parents. She wasn't mean, she was afraid that this would happen to her.  
  
In the other door, the police were there and so was the ambulance. They were carrying out her mother. She was dead. She looked as if she had been beaten to death. Bruises covered her from head to toe. Over in the corner, her dad struggled to get away from the police. Darby was standing there watching all this happen in the misty silence of the night. That's when the other question was answered. She was taken away to the hospital along with her dead mother. Apparently her father had clobbered her on the head and in the car, she dropped into a coma. She had gotten a whiff of skull damage that corrupted her when she was thinking too hard. That's why she fainted during the match and during her running. She was thinking on what she was doing. Yami couldn't take this any more. He left her thoughts.  
  
Outside, she started to cry. "Why does it have to be this way? Why did my father do that to my mother? And to me? Its my turn to ask the questions." Said Darby.  
  
That's the end of chapter 6. Sad life she had isn't it.  
  
Darby: Can't it have been happy? No preview this time.  
  
Vanessa-chan: *crying* Ja~ne  
  
Darby: *more crying* Bye 


	7. All You Wanted

Ai De Ne? - Is It Love?  
  
Darby: Okay then. I kind of still am hyper so be careful. AHHH! BAKURA IS COMING, HIDE ME!!!  
  
Bakura: WHY THE HELL DID YOU ASK RYOU OUT FOR YOUR FRIEND VANESSA IN THAT OTHER STORY. SHE IS A WEIRD KNOW-IT-ALL BRAT!!!  
  
Darby: And there tellin' me that I have colorful language. Vanessa is not a stuck up snob like you think. Just because she is smart is no reason to call her a know-it-all brat. I mean ya; she talks a little much, but still. How would you feel if I called you a fucking homicidal maniac tomb robber?  
  
Bakura: I would take it as a complement! At least half of the sentence.  
  
Darby: *sweat drops* Eh? Wrong question to ask HIM. Lets just get to the story (starts to argue with Bakura).  
  
Chapter 7 All You Wanted  
  
The girl stayed kneeling on the ground. Yami looked at her and changed back into Yugi. "Darby, I had no idea this is what you had been through. Why didn't you tell anybody?" asked Yugi. The girl sobbed, her golden colored locks of hair fell over her face. "I was scared, okay? I was scared that they might think that I would do the same." She answered.  
  
"But I don't think that at all. I think that you are afraid of things that should make you happy. Your anxious of being happy", told Yugi. That was exactly what Darby was terrified of. She was afraid of the way things were going to turn out in life, always asking 'What if.? Not wanting to know what was looming in the few steps forward to life. "How can you act so calm? You act like this is nothing. You don't know what it feels like to be like this. Always thinking that my dad might get out of prison only to finish you off. Do you think that I can still lead a normal life running from my fears? Do you think with that kind of life I can still have a relationship?" she retorted back. They were hard questions to answer so Yugi gave her some advice. "Tomorrow a new day will come. Don't fear the sunlight's touch. It is only there to help you. Come back into the light, Kuroi Ookami. Come back into the light", and with those few words, Yugi left.  
  
The girl sat there, staring into the vast highlights of the night sky. He's right, no more running.  
  
Vanessa-chan: I thought that Yami liked ME! NOT YOU, MEMEMEMEME!!!  
  
Darby: Oh, shut up Vanessa. So he changed his mind. He hates you and sort of likes me. Anyways, in the next chapter, Tea is going to get soo jealous of me.  
  
Vanessa-chan: MEMEMEMEMEMEME! NOT YOU, MEEEE!!  
  
Darby: (start tearing Vanessa's hair out) Shut up you butt faced Baboon. Preview below.  
  
*NEXT TIME*  
  
Tea is getting Jealous. Darby and Bakura get back together and start to plan world destruction starting with Tea. Vanessa + Ryou, Darby + Bakura, Yugi + Tea, and Joey + Mai are on a 4 party dates. Then the new season begins. New name and all. 


	8. Easier To Run

Ai De Ne? - Is It Love?  
  
Darby: god, those stupid dub people. The only thing I hate is that the first season original voices are so fricken stupid.  
  
Vanessa-chan: I agree. Did you hear the Yami Bakura voice?  
  
Darby: I know that it's bad and all, but his looks makeup for his voice.  
  
Vanessa-chan: Eh. I so do NOT think the same way she does.  
  
Darby: And for all of those Anzu/Tea haters, she is to die in my other fic. Its called "Stranger Every Moment". It's a Harry Potter/Yu-Gi-Oh fiction so read it.  
  
Malfoy, Bakura, and Ryou walk in.  
  
Darby: Hey Ryou! Do you remember what I told you to do?  
  
Ryou: (blushing lightly) I sure do, although I wish that I hadn't.  
  
Bakura: You're not going to make him do that, are you?  
  
Malfoy: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Darby: (whispers it to Malfoy)  
  
Malfoy: (Giggles a little) That Is HILARIUOS!!  
  
Bakura: Hey, your making a move towards her, aren't you Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: (turns to Bakura) And like you have a chance with a girl like this?  
  
Darby: (sort of confused) Eh. Ryou, Why don't you just ask Vanessa that little question?  
  
Ryou: (walks slowly over to Vanessa) Vanessa, do you maybe want to catch a drink or to at Norms News?  
  
Vanessa-chan: (standing there in shock) Uhh? Sure. I guess I could!  
  
Ryou: (blushing like crazy) Okay. See you later.  
  
Darby: It's so cute! Hey, Do you think that you could do the disclaimer Malfoy?  
  
Malfoy: Okay (smirks at Bakura) Darby and Vanessa.  
  
Bakura: Darby and Vanessa do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! They do own the OC's in the story. (Gives Malfoy a smirk back)  
  
That's when Malfoy and Bakura got in a huge fight.  
  
Darby/Vanessa/Ryou: Stop that! Eww! That doesn't look right! Lets get to the story. This is the last chapter of the season. WAH!!  
  
Chapter 8 Shackled  
  
The doorbell rang at the Bakura household. Ryou rushed to the door. He didn't know who it was. 'Maybe its Vanessa?' Thought Ryou. Bakura answered back very quickly. 'Like I want her to be seen at this fricking front door.'  
  
The two were both surprised when they saw Darby at the front door. "Do you think that, just maybe, Bakura would want to talk to me again?" she asked in dismay.  
  
'Do you want to talk to her, Yami?' Ryou asked his yami. He didn't expect the answer he got from him, though.  
  
'I don't know, what do you think I am going to say? Of course I want to talk to her!' Bakura answered back.  
  
"Can you step outside for a moment?" asked Darby.  
  
"Sure, I could. But why can't you come inside here?" he asked slyly.  
  
"I suppose I could, if it's okay with your hikari." So she took a step inside his doublewide. Sure, to you a doublewide is small. But compared to what Darby was used to sleeping in, it was a palace! "Oh. My god. How did you ever get a swell place like this?" her eyes sweeping over everything in the home. " I heard that Joey was throwing a huge party this weekend. I was thinking maybe, me and you could go to it together?" she said with doubt.  
  
"I don't know, you are sort of not the girl I was planning to go with. I wanted to go with Miss Ookami, not this sorry sis person. Hahaha, of course I'll go with you. How's 7:00?"  
  
"Its just perfect for me." And that's how it all works out.  
  
(At Joey's house)  
  
The whole YGO gang was there. Some went alone, like Tea and Tea and Tea and. it looks like Tea's the only one. Oh, and Yami and Yugi, and for good reason too. Ryou+Vanessa, Bakura+Darby, Joey+Mai, and Seto+Serenity. The Linkin Park music was blaring on the speakers. It was Joey's fave. Everyone was dancing. Joey had even rented a DDR machine. They had contests on that, boys against girls. Of course, girls won. It was the best. Darby and Bakura ended up 'lifting the DDR machine, though. It was a night of dreams and, in Bakura and Darby's case, nightmares.  
  
Darby: Please don't forget to go to my other fics. Its "Stranger Every Moment" with my fave sport and hobbie, Tea bashing. Weehaa!! That's all. I'll start to upload the sequel to this. In my fic, I need R&R's to see what millennium piece I should get. It's one of these:  
  
Millennium Tooth Millennium Ring Millennium Anklet  
  
Vote Now!! Bye!! 


	9. The Shortest Chapter Ever Lose Yourself

Ai De Ne?  
  
Season 2  
  
D: In this story, I do not own any characters except Darby, Vanessa, and the new characters, Kevin and Dustin. Both are boys and let me tell you this, they are not YAOI characters. I only do straight couples, most of the time.  
  
V: Kevin!?  
  
D: Yes, Kevin. You like him a little, remember? You even told me. Besides, even our teacher thinks he likes you. So I say that you need to give in to the truth. Oh No! I sound like a guidance counselor or something!  
  
V: I do NOT like Kevin and further more, never did or ever will. Get it, got it, good!  
  
D: Sure, that's what you would like them to believe, but you don't actually mean it, do you.  
  
V: You better get to the story before I pound you! (Is blushing with either embarrassment or frustration)  
  
D: Okay, Okay. Kevin lover (runs out of the room)  
  
Lose Yourself  
  
Chapter 1 or 9 (depends if you count this on my previous one)  
  
A girl with newly black dyed hair walked up to Domino High. "Damn these idiotic school uniforms. I hate these skirts. They are like inanimate stupid people. Only without legs and actual human body parts. *Sigh* Sometimes I wonder how I can be so stupid with words," said Darby  
  
As she entered the school, she changed into her indoor shoes for it is considered rude to wear shoes in a house for the tatamis (floor) would get dirty. They, too, were stupider that the outfit itself. "I cant believe what a miss-fit I am already. It's like, sure, I have an insane lunatic, homicidal, megalomaniac boyfriend that I think is awesome beyond everyone's belief, and I am still a miss-fit. Why, why, why! If only I could do everyone a favor to make them think I was daring and cool. I know! I can murder Anzu!! That'll make them happy. And me happy too." (D/N: I hate Tea and she must die! *bashes Anzu with a jackhammer*)  
  
"Hey there Darby!" called a familiar cerulean eyed, friendship spoken, ditz who now hated Darby beyond all belief. " Why don't you back off, you little baka! Yami is with me! You cant have him! MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE, MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
" Hey, don't you dare call me stupid you oban! If you really want to know, I don't even like, like Yami OR Yuugi! So don't be getting all dumb over it. Oh, wait, that's too hard since you already have brain damage. HAHA!!" she revolted back. After that, Anzu stalked away.  
  
Darby: OK, that has to be the shortest chapter of them all, but I still think its good. Besides, I have to make some different characters in the story besides Bakura, Vanessa, Ryou, and I!  
  
Vanessa: Hey whats wrong with me?  
  
Darby: Everything! JA~NE  
  
Vanessa: *in a mad, low sort of voice* JA~NE! 


	10. Rabbit Run

Ai Da Ne?  
  
Season 2  
  
Darby: I'm on the phone with Vanessa. In the last chapter I forgot to ask Vanessa if I could put Kevin in the ficcy. So, now she's seeking revenge on me!  
  
Vanessa: Tell me three reasons why I shouldn't kill you tomorrow at school?  
  
Darby: Because.... I'm your friend!  
  
Vanessa: Two more.  
  
Darby: Because I did that to put in my own little funny and cruel amusement. I mean, come on, don't you guys (or in some case)/girls think that it's funny?  
  
Vanessa: No!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Do own Darby, Vanessa, Dustin, AND KEVIN.  
  
Darby: RUN FOR IT!!! VANESSA HAS GONE INSANE!!! AHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Rabbit Run Chapter 2 Season 2  
  
Darby's POV As I walk through the school, I feel a cold presence approach me. "Bakura, your not too good at sneaking up are you?" Behind me stood the one I had seemed to notice through a whole crowd of people. It was like a dark mystical power sweeping towards me. Still, something bugged me about today. I felt as if I didn't want to be with Bakura anymore. As if I knew someone else that was here that I liked more than him. Did I?  
(End of POV)  
  
"Calm down class", said Mr. Sensei in a hurried voice." Today, we, again, have two new students. They come from Kalispell, Mt." Darby and Vanessa both drop their jaws. " Their names are Kevin Gelinas & Dustin Hartman." Darby and Vanessa drop their jaws even lower. " Dustin, why don't you take the desk next to Darby Ookami. And Kevin, you can sit next to Vanessa Hikari."  
  
Darby turned the bright color or maroon as Dustin, also a dark burgundy, sat down. Vanessa fidgeted like a scared rodent as Kevin came near her with a cruel smirk on his face. Both Ryou and Bakura saw the reaction the girls had to the new kids. Was it jealousy they were feeling? It sure was!  
  
"B2+F6=12G+13K" (don't try to solve this because I just wrote it down and don't even think that there's a real answer) The Sensei drowsed on.  
  
AFTER SCHOOL  
  
" I noticed you and that new kid, Dustin is it? Anyways, you looked pretty uncomfortable sitting next to him." Said a bit annoyed Bakura after class. "It's nothing, really. He just used to go to my school a couple of years ago. It's nothing else!" "And what about Vanessa? What was with her?" said a newly popped up Ryou. "Kevin used to be a little pest to Vanessa before she moved here. Now I have to go." And Darby ran home^_^  
  
Darby: I'm dead meat. I didn't take the worst character I could have picked to stay so I have to go!!! JA~NE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vanessa: Darby, your gonna be sorry after I get you. Run as fast as you can. I'LL CATCH YOU!!!!!!!! YOU'LL BE SORRY!!!! JA~NE!!! 


	11. Break Me, Shake Me, Hate Me

Ai Da Ne?  
  
Season 2  
  
Chapter 3 Break Me Shake Me  
  
Darby: Vanessa is NOT mad at me anymore. I am SO glad. Where is Vanessa?  
  
*Three people enter* (guess who.^_^ Vanessa, Ryou and... Dustin *swoon*  
  
Vanessa: Hey Darby. How'd the beginning go? (Obviously she doesn't know its still going)  
  
Darby: Uh. (Thinks: now's my chance to get back at her) It was great! Made everyone laugh (or should and isn't over yet)  
  
Ryou: Are u tellin' the truth?  
  
Dustin: 'Course she is!  
  
Darby: ^_^  
  
Dustin, Vanessa, & Dustin: We don't want to know.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! (MINE. It's all mine. I own it! (I wish))  
  
Key: 'thoughts' "Speaking" (Ryou to Bakura) {Bakura to Ryou} [Yami To Yugi] //Yugi to Yami//  
  
Break Me, Shake Me, Hate Me Season 2 | Chapter 3  
  
The way the moon shone that night was different than you had ever seen. The stars shone brightly through the Black-Blue skyline. As the sun had disappeared over the horizon, it was like the magic had somehow released itself out of the worlds. Both mortals and non-mortals stood in a gaze of either beauty or wonder. Shunned into the darkness was one of solitary answers. Does not seek yet still finds. None other than Darby Ookami. The dawn was a long ways away. 'What was wrong with me at school today. I've known Dustin since 5th grade! And all the sudden, I can't even look at him without blushing. How can that be? I'm with Bakura, but I'm falling for a guy I've know for 4 yrs. I mean, sure, I might have had a slight crush on him in 6th grade, (V/N: but that was 3 years ago, and I thought I had moved on. SO WHY AM I ACTING SO WEIRD AROUND HIM?!' she thought. The music of the streets started. | | | |CARRY ON DANCING | |  
  
The moonlight...  
  
Shines down interstellar beams  
  
And the groove tonight Is something more than you've ever seen  
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
  
A stolen kiss has come too late  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing in the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
You're never safe 'till you see the dawn  
  
And the clock strikes past midnight  
  
The hope is gone  
  
To move under...  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Move. Closer. Passion. Stronger  
  
(Piano and Instrument playing) There's a magic only two can tell In the dark night  
  
Ultra Violet is a wicked spell  
  
The stars and planets taking shape  
  
A stolen kiss has come to late  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
In the moonlight  
  
Carry on, keep romancing  
  
Carry on, carry on dancing  
  
Moving on...  
  
Moving all night | | | |Carry on, keep romancing | | |Carry on, carry on dancing | | |Moving on... | | |Moving all night | | |BREAK ME SHAKE ME | |  
  
I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
You moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
So your the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
She says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"  
  
But it's not for free baby, you'll have to pay  
  
You just keep me contemplating, that your soul is slowly fading  
  
God don't you know that I live with a ton of regret?  
  
'Cause I move you in a way that you've never known  
  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known...  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Listen, baby  
  
You'll be, you'll be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
  
Break me |TO THE MOON AND BACK | |  
  
She's taking her time making up the reasons  
  
To justify all the hurt inside  
  
Guess she knows from the smiles  
  
and the look in their eyes  
  
Everyone's got a theory about the bitter one  
  
They're saying,  
  
She can't remember a time when she felt needed  
  
If love was red then she was colour blind  
  
All her friend they've been tried for treason  
  
And crimes that were never defined  
  
She's saying, "Love is like a barren place,  
  
And reaching out for human faith  
  
Is like a journey I just don't have a map for"  
  
So baby's gonna take a dive and  
  
Push the shift to overdrive  
  
Send a signal that she's hanging  
  
All her hopes on the stars  
  
What a pleasant dream  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby? "Mamma never loved her much"  
  
And, "Daddy never keeps in touch  
  
That's why she shies away from  
  
human affection"  
  
But somewhere in a private place  
  
She packs her bags for outer space  
  
And now she's waiting for the right kind of pilot to come  
  
And she'll say to him  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?  
  
I would fly to the moon & back if you'll be...  
  
If you'll be my baby  
  
Got a ticket for a world where we belong  
  
So would you be my baby?  
  
__(instrumental ending)___________________________________________________  
The music ended and that's when Darby realized it. She wasn't in  
actual love with Bakura. She liked......Dustin!  
  
Darby: Did you like that chapter?  
  
Vanessa: I thought it was good but it needs more details.  
  
Darby: SHUT UP! YOU WOULDN'T KNOW GOOD WRITING IF IT STOOD UP AND STARTED DANCING THE HULA NAKED IN FRONT OF YOU!  
  
Vanessa: I WOULD TOO! You wouldn't know water if you fell off a boat!  
  
Darby: YOU WOULDN'T KNOW BOYS IF YOU TURNED INTO ONE. YOU WOULDN'T KNOW AIR IF YOU BREATHED IT IN!  
  
Vanessa: I WOULD TOO!  
  
Darby: THAT'S WHAT YOU WOULD LIKE US TO BELIEVE!!!  
  
Vanessa: WHAT?! I WOULD TOO!  
  
Darby: SURE.Ja~Ne ^_^  
  
Vanessa: *mumbling* Ja~Ne  
  
(next time)  
  
What happens when Darby tells Bakura that she likes someone else and breaks up with him.  
  
After I finish with Darby and Bakura/Dustin factor, I'm going to start writing more about the other characters. Sorry about the whole these peps only deal. PLEASE R&R, WILL STOP WRITING STORY IF I DON'T GET AT LEAST 15 REVIEWS. (Just kidding, I like writing this story, but I would like more reviews please) Ja~ne^_^ 


	12. The Tragidy: Part one

Ai Da Ne?  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own any original characters and neither does Vanessa. (Although I'm planning to steal it any day now) I don't own the song Tears of Pearls by Savage Garden Either  
  
Darby: Oi!!! It's been so long since I wrote on here, but I swear, I got the worst case of writers block!!! So don't be surprised if this chapter is the worst in the series I'll never write on here if you don't start reviewing!!!!! So, even if you review during the author's notes, which would be great!!! I wouldn't mind at all. And Yes, I am giving those of you who have read and reviewed or helped in any other way special thanks.  
  
I thank:  
  
Vanessa-chan: for all the help she's given me on this story and in real life. You're my best friend Vanessa. (Well, you and Amryn)  
  
Pochacco: for reviewing my story and for writing one of the best Sakura/Syaoran fics out there.  
  
To Lil' Brat: For reviewing and finally for some Charmed/Harry Potter/Yu-Gi- Oh crossovers!  
  
SaturnSerenity: For staying up to date and reviewing every chance that she got. Also for some extremely funny fics!  
  
And to all the other people who have either read, reviewed or both.  
  
Darby: *snoring* w-w-what? Sorry, I went to sleep at 6:00AM and had to wake- up 4 hours later, so I didn't get much sleep. Than this morning, I didn't go to sleep 'till 4:00AM, but don't feel sorry for me, I like to stay up late, late, late!!!  
  
Vanessa: I personally always feel sorry for you because you are a psychotic!  
  
Darby: I saw this one plaque at a store that quotes "I don't suffer from insanity, I enjoy it". I really think that it suits me.  
  
Vanessa: Well, I do too! You do have insanity after all!  
  
Darby: I wasn't asking you. I haven't asked you if I was insane for... ever!!!!!!! Wait, I've never asked if I'm insane or not! Not to you anyways!!!  
  
Vanessa: that's because I always have the same answer! YOU'RE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Psychopathic, evil! I don't know how you do it! You are a poopie pants butt plug!  
  
Darby: oh, and like your not!!!  
  
Vanessa: At least I'm smarter than you!  
  
Darby: Get a grip! Everyone is smarter than I am! So of course you're smarter than me!  
  
Vanessa: Whatever.  
  
Darby: Don't say that evil word ever again! You always say that!!!  
  
Vanessa: *grins evilly* Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever Whatever!!!  
  
Darby: NO *runs around* NOOOOOOOO *closes her eyes and runs into the wall*  
  
Vanessa: Well, lets not waste our whole time on the intro. Go on, shoo. GO READ THAT STORY!!!!  
  
Key: [song quotes] Bakura to Ryou Ryou to Bakura ~Yami to Yugi~ *Yugi to Yami*  
  
Ai Da Ne? Is It Love? Tears of Pearls  
  
[All these mixed emotions we can lock away like stolen pearls]  
  
Darby Sat on her bed, tears that were as clear and shinny as either crystal or pearls ran down her cheeks. They made their way slowly down to the tip of her rounded chin. More came after the first and finally the tears on her face splattered onto the soft, warm surface of her down comforter. Her nose became a little runny as her eyes became more red and puffy. All she could think about was how she was going to break it to Bakura that she didn't want to be with him the way he wanted to be with her. 'And once I tell him, how's he gonna take it?' That was the only question buzzing in her head.  
  
[Twist and turn where angels burn. Fallin' so just we will learn]  
  
And what about Dustin! He was going to be hard to penatrate. Sure, they've known eachother for a long time, but that was just as friends! She never thought of him as anything else 'till now. "Why now in my life? How come I finally have noticed him after all these years? When I have a boyfriend! This is terrible!  
  
[Once with god and twice with moon, fallin from the dead. Dead from you]  
  
All Her life, Darby had had it easy. Friends, a nice town, people who loved her. The living style she had was close to perfect with only few major flaws. (A/N: And we all know what that is.) Now she moves to a new town and everything turns to hysteria! It's like life loved her, she moved to a new town and it hated her. It wasn't fair. All her memories of both here and there swirled in her head. 'Why don't I just go for a walk" she thought absent-mindedly.  
  
The streets were almost pitch black. The Moon shone brightly though the navy colored sky. Every movement could be heard in the darkness. All shadows seemed to be reaching out to her.  
  
The standing figure of Darby could be seen walking extremely fast, almost at a run.  
  
The sound of a gun cocked came through loud and clear. "Hey baby", said a slick voice from the shadows. Darby turned abruptly in efforts to see the hidden character. Nothing. "You want a go with a real man? Or maybe you'd like to give me a lap-dance?" said the voice again. "Just leave me alone. Go away. I don't want to do anything with you guys!" said Darby in a clearly terrified voice. "Why honey? We just want to have a little fun with ya! Its not like we're gonna rape ya." Said a second voice. "I don't want any trouble, so just leave me alone!" Darby started at a dead run for the street. Maybe someone would help her there!  
  
Just then, a rope attached around her legs. Having her foot caught, she tripped and landed hard on her face. Cold sweat beaded down her and she felt a shear twig of pain on the right side of her face. She was caught, and there wasn't anybody who cared enough to help her. She was alone and afraid. As the men rounded towards her mind. 'I don't have any friends. Nobody cares a bit for me. I'm unwanted.'  
  
Darby: Let me guess, you fell asleep during it. I'm still thinking whom it should be that saves her. You pick any boy that would seem to care enough to try to help her. Only in the story though. (you can vote for Kaiba too if you really want.)  
  
Vanessa:?????  
  
Darby: R&R please, cause I need help on this.  
  
Vanessa: ja~ne  
  
Darby: Ja~ne  
  
Next time  
  
Who in the world is going to rescue Darby? How will they take it if they find out what happened to her and her secret about who she really likes? The heat is rising in Ai day ne?: Is It love-When tragedy Strikes! 


	13. Part 2

Ai Da Ne?: Is It Love? Chapter 13: Tragedy Strikes!!!  
  
Darby: Does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Does own OC's.  
  
Vanessa:???????????????????  
  
Darby: What's that for?  
  
Vanessa:????????????????????  
  
Darby: What?  
  
Vanessa: LOL  
  
Darby: What's so funny?  
  
Vanessa: I still have writers block and cant decide what to do with Kuroi Tsuki~ Tsuki no nai yoru!!!! Incase you want to check it out, the address is.  
  
Darby: Than ask for some inspiration!  
  
Vanessa: Like what?  
  
Darby: Start listening to Eminem so you can get an Idea how to get me into the picture and get a whiff of how Bakura actually acts!  
  
Vanessa: I will NEVER listen to Eminem! You know I hate how he sings!  
  
Darby: How could you if you haven't ever listened to him?  
  
Vanessa: ?????????????  
  
Darby: I prove my point!  
  
Vanessa: I'm still not listening to him!  
  
Darby: I got some inspiration for my HP fanfiction!  
  
Vanessa: Let me guess, you finally finished the Fifth book.  
  
Darby: *start to cry* ITS SO SAD!!!!!!!!! Why, why, why did he have to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Vanessa: Don't tell them who!!!  
  
Darby: *still crying*  
  
Vanessa: Just go read the story while I see if I can shut her up.  
  
Darby: YOU CANT SHUT ME UP! NOBODY CAN!!  
  
Vanessa: Whatever!  
  
Darby: NOT THAT WORD!! THE EVIL ONE!!!  
  
Vanessa: *snickers*  
  
Key [song quotes and Ryou to Bakura] {Bakura to Ryou} ~Yami to Yugi~ -Yugi to Yami- (Also, I don't own the song "Numb" by Linkin Park)  
  
Chapter 13 Tragedy Strikes!!!  
  
[I've become so numb I cant feel you there, become so tired so much more aware. I'm becoming this all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you]  
  
It was a bright and sunny day outside of Domino High School. A boy with tri- colored hair and preferably short body, walked up to the front of the school, His now five friends at his sides. All were chatting excitedly in an orderly fashion as though it was an instruction to do so. Nobody noticed that someone was missing that day. Everyone except Yami Bakura.  
  
{why isn't she here?} [Who?] {Hikari, you know very well who!} [No I don't.] {Don't you notice all these people. They all look friendly and exceptional. Who's missing? Out of all the people you know, who is the most different looking?} [Gee, I don't know. Who?] {DARBY, YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!} [Oh, I didn't even notice. And you don't have to scream it at me. I don't have ant problems with hearing, you know.] {*in a mumbled voice* I bet you would notice if Vanessa was gone} [What was that?] Ryou said in a calm voice. {Nothing.} Bakura said in a sweet non-convincing voice.  
  
Ryou just shrugged and blew it off. He heard the school bell ring and he hurried off to catch up with his friends. The connection was lost.  
  
Yugi walked slowly up the steep staircase directly to his locker. Anzu (I'm using Tea's Japanese name in this) followed him closely behind, her mind deep in thought.  
  
'Look at Yugi's butt! It is soo kawai! (cute) I would do anything to touch it when he's in the form of Yami! That would be just totally awesome!!! I mean think of the possibilities it could lead to. First I touch it. He asks me out, we go on a few dates, have a few swigs of Alcohol, and BAM! We turn out married with a kid on our hands!!!' She thought quickly.  
  
(V/N: Kind of disturbing, huh?) (D/N: Well, you know me, I have to make thing disturbing or weird. If not, I'd go ballistic!) (V/N: No kidding there.)  
  
"Tea, we need to talk." Said Yugi in an hasty interruption. "Ok, Yugi!" "Well, it's about this whole, me and you thing." "Yes, Yes?" "Well, I.." "You what?" "I. don't think we should see each other as, dates, any. more." "W-w-w-WHAT?" "I mean I like you and everything, I just don't think it's meant to be! We can still be friends though, right?" "Oh, s-s-sure Yugi, friends." "Ok, good. Well, I better be off to class. See you later!" He walked off, a smile gleaming on his small, angelic face. "Later."  
  
Tea was hurt and you could see it. Her face sagged in a fashion that showed it. Fortunately for some, Bakura (Yami form) heard the whole thing! 'Oh, what till I rub it in! Can you imagine the look on her face?'  
  
[Yami, don't even think of it! Anzu's my friend! I don't want my Yami to go up to her and rub in a breakup when she doesn't think anyone saw it!! You know how her reaction would be! It would be total disaster!!! Complete destruction! You cant even think of what it would be like!!!] {Oh, and like I couldn't do better. She's probably no big deal compared to what I do!}  
  
~~Ryou's Flashback of Bakura's rage~~  
  
"Bakura, what are you doing?" Ryou shouted up the stairs. "SHUT THE F*** UP RYOU!" Replied Bakura. "What's up with you today, Bakura?" "YOU SHOULD KNOW, IDIOT!!!" "I should know what?" "YOU SHOULD KNOW WHY I'M ANGRY!!! YOU LEFT THE CAP OFF THE TOOTHPASTE AGAIN. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I REMINDED YOU TO PUT THAT BACK ON?" "Sorry! I forgot again. Just don't go all psychotic on me!" But Ryou was too late in saying that. Bakura had already grabbed the first thing that he saw. Which turned out to be the bathroom mirror. Bakura pulled it off the wall with all his might that he still had left in him after shouting so much. After it was completely detached from the wall, he raised it above his head and chucked it directly at Ryou's head!! As Bakura threw it, Ryou watched helplessly as it came hurling towards his face. He screamed so highly Bakura began wondering if it was a girl he had just chucked it at! Then, he turned to find cans of air-freshener to his right. He picked up the one that said Tangerine-ginger, which was his favorite, and sprayed what was left in it at Ryou's eyes. Ryou yowled in pain. Kind of reminds you of a dog yelping in pain! Thought Bakura as he fell face first onto the floor with laughter.  
  
~~end of flashback~~  
  
The laughter still rang through his head.  
  
[You're right, there's no way Anzu could be as bad as you.] {Aren't I always right?} [No, you just were this time.] Bakura gave him a don't-you-go-there sort of look. [Ok. Don't be giving me that look]  
  
"RYOU!!!" A cerulean eyed face shot up out of nowhere. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!? DID YOU JUST HEAR ALL THAT?!? IF YOU DID, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Ryou was paralyzed with both surprise and sadness. The surprise, 'cause she popped up on him like that. Sadness, because as she spoke to him, he could see shinning tears that streamed down her sad looking face. It was a horrible sight to see since she was his friend. What was wrong with her? It was just a boy! It's not like they were really doing anything or getting serious!!  
  
"Anzu, are you okay?" "OH YA! JUST FINE! FIRST, ME AND YUGI BREAK UP, AND NOW, I FIND YOU EAVESDROPPING!!!" Tears strolled down Anzu's face as her voice rose louder. "YA, I'M HAVING JUST A DANDY LITTLE DAY HERE. AND TO TOP IT OFF, THE DAYS NOT EVEN OVER YET!!" Ryou felt like he had betrayed Anzu. What was he going to do? He couldn't take the feeling he had. "Anzu", he said in a regretful voice, "I'm sorry that I was listening, I just couldn't help myself. I know it wasn't any of my business. It's just, you're my friend and I need to know what's going on!" He had to make an excuse! So he did. "Fine, you can just leave now. I want to be alone for awhile." "Okay, I guess I'll see you later."  
  
Why did Ryou feel so bad? It was an accident! Besides, it was all Bakura's fault! {Now, don't you go putting all the blame on me! It's as much your fault as it is mine!} [I suppose you're right. I could have stopped you from listening, but I wanted to hear as bad as you did!!] {Now, don't you feel better now that you admitted it?} [No, I feel worst. I just betrayed my friends privacy and bent her trust in me.] {Don't you go giving me a friendship talk. I get that enough from Anzu!!!} [Okay, But how'm I gonna earn Anzu's trust back?} {How about you don't earn it back!}  
  
Ryou just looked at his Yami. He was so immature for a 3000-5000 year old. And Ryou was even more adult than him! And he was 15 years old! That just proved Ryou to be a better person. Of course, everyone knew that already. (D/N: Well, 1 word. DUHHHH!)  
  
~Yugi, are you sure you did the right thing by dumping Anzu?~ -I'm positive. We just weren't meant for each other. We're better off just being friends. Besides, I got the feeling she liked me as you instead of me. She liked you, Yami. Not me.- Yami was having a weird day. First, this morning Yugi was running around Saying that he couldn't find his hair-jell. Then, they get to school and he notices Anzu looking at Yugi's butt. Then, Yugi broke up with Anzu. And after that, he could hear her shouting down the hall at Ryou because he had heard the whole thing. It was probably Bakura that was listening anyways. Now, Yugi was saying that Anzu like him instead. This was way too weird. He thought about it for a second. Anzu was in most of those thoughts. She was way too disturbing. She was the reason his day was bizarre.  
  
Darby: Well I thought that chappie was the best I've ever wrote^_^  
  
Vanessa: That's your opinion.  
  
Darby: And it better be yours too! *Holds up a fist*  
  
Vanessa: Does it really matter? Should I care? I think not.  
  
Darby: Oh KEVIN!!  
  
Vanessa: (starts to argue the second Kevin comes in)  
  
Darby: Plz R&R. Ja~ne!!! Hopefully you get a good Idea of what's going to happen next time.  
  
Vanessa: *muttering*, Ja~ne! *Muttering*  
  
Kevin: What does Ja~ne mean? It's probably some of that foreign Japanese that Vanessa's always talking in when she's at recess. Bye!! X2 IS the best movie ever!!!!!! 


End file.
